


Alex's sidestories

by UntouchedJupiter



Series: Elastrian universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntouchedJupiter/pseuds/UntouchedJupiter
Summary: We're reading between the lines now
Series: Elastrian universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296977





	Alex's sidestories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rot can be quite an annoying little bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, im starting to write these small side stories while i write the main chapters for the story, i haven't written much of it, but i suppose that now is as good a time as ever to write some stuff, isn't it?

_**“kill them all”**_ the voice said full of the hatred that Alex was so used to

“why would I?” said Alex nonchalantly

_**“because you can, they’re human, they’re like him” ** _

Alex paused for a moment, thought about something and answered “they haven’t hurt me”

 _ **“but they will”**_ said the voice.

it had been 7 years since he had come back, for the first few years he felt a bit relieved because the **Rot** hadn’t come with him this time. He thought it hadn’t, but it indeed had, it was just growing once again, just as it had in his past life, after a few years it appeared once again. The voice of the rot lurked in the back of his head whispering bittersweet things into his ear, promising power once again, trying to get him to cede to his anger and traumas and to twist everything that was him, if he was being honest, it had more than a little bit to do with him trying to conquer the world in his past life… not that he had been Controlled per se, more like… influenced.

“not that I regret it” Alex thought to himself.

the rot was the curse given to him by the dark gods after being turned into an inhuman in his past life, in Alestria most monsters came from the dark gods, however, the Inhumans weren’t monsters, or not entirely monsters, Inhumans were creatures that used to be humans who through their will and or actions, defied human nature, and as a reward, received a long life and an all-consuming power. but with that power, came two curses, one of them was the Rot, the other one, was The Hunger.

 _ **“That man…”**_ said the rot

“Frank?” asked Alex a bit confused “Frank is nothing but an unlucky person, he resents me for mother’s death, but he is ultimately harmless”

_**“he thinks about hurting you, kill him before he does”** _

“he won’t” said Alex, effectively ending the discussion, but even then, he knew that the rot would continue whispering things in his head. Alex looked at the sky, it was quite orange, with a few tinges of yellow and red, and the sun was about to come up. Alex never liked the sun in his past life, after all he spent most of his time under its wrath. But after being an inhuman for so long, he missed it a bit, he had to admit to himself that even though his past life had been quite the nightmare, it did teach him to appreciate the small things, like good food, the smell of the rain, even the physical pain he missed since he became the thing he used to be… he thought that being human had many good things, but even then, the rot kept going.

_**“disgusting, pathetic, weak, human, that is the only thing that you are”** _

“what about it?” said Alex this was something the rot did often, it got mad, mad at Alex for not listening, not bending the knee to him

_**“you’re just like him, like the bitter man” ** _

**It’s a black eyed trust**

“shut up” Alex said to it, after all this time, a few hundred years from his point of view, and still, whenever the rot said that it still got to him, to his core which Alex though shouldn’t exist anymore, not after all the atrocities he had committed.

**Respect with pain**

_**“you are, you know you are just like him, you hurt all those people yet you still feel as if you were the child you used to be, you will never be more than that…”** _

**A love that I’ll learn**

“stop it!” Alex said, a bit too loud, as he noticed that after he said it, people around him were staring now, but Alex didn’t mind their eyes on him, after all…

**when I’ve been through the same**

He’s had worse eyes on him before, eyes that wished he was dead and gone, and yet, he was still here.


End file.
